


Aftercare

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Who says BDSM can't be fluffy? (No smut, the clue is in the title.) Oneshot. For Sesskag Week Day 6 - Romance.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sooo media sure likes painting BDSM as something that goes hand in hand with abuse, hm? Hate that. Have this instead.

Lying atop rich, silky furs, Kagome stared ahead sightlessly, panting. Her body hummed alive, muscles burning like she'd run a marathon as she lay on her stomach, tufts of fur acting as bedding brushing against her sensitive chest. Twitching thighs sweetly ached, combined juices clinging to slick flesh. Her ass remained slightly perked even now, and she shivered with the sting. No doubt he'd left slight red handprints just like last time.

Everything felt flushed, sweat clinging to her torso, lips feeling bruised from the force of their kisses, heartbeat thrumming wildly yet starting to calm after her pent up pleasure had been released so exquisitely.

She shifted her bound wrists resting on her spine, connected in a series of ties to her ankles, legs drawn up behind her. A snapping noise filled her ears, abruptly feeling the binds loosen, severed rope sliding free. He'd set her loose.

Squeaking, Kagome felt herself be turned over, the blindfold hitched up over her eyes and removed. Blinking up at the ceiling, dazed eyes adjusted to the light. She touched the cool wetness on her bottom lip, grazing some forgotten drool lingering there and blushing.

Clawed hands rested on her drawn-up knees, the Daiyoukai's chin resting in the crook of his elbow as he caught his breath, body trembling slightly. He remained sitting upright, broad shoulders hunched forward, indicative of his exhaustion.

Silver hair obscured his face, hanging limp and cascading around her on the floor. Kagome weakly lifted a palm, brushing damp bangs aside. Sesshoumaru lifted his head- red eyes slowly dying back into liquid gold.

The miko offered a tired smile.

"Hi."

He returned it, pressing a chaste kiss to her palm that almost made her laugh. How at odds with the mood from mere minutes ago.

"Hello."

Sesshoumaru leaned back and unsteadily straightened, licking some blood away from his chin. The fresh bite mark on her shoulder thrummed from the action.

A whine escaped Kagome when he drew away, lips pursing. If her arms didn't ache so much she'd have reached out to beckon him closer again.

The smoke of a smile ghosted across his mouth before Sesshoumaru dragged a robe loosely around him and briefly stepped out of their room to demand a trayful of things be sent to the desired room. He then knelt to scoop her up into his arms.

Carrying his mate to their private springs and finding beverages and food waiting for them, the Daiyoukai sank into heavenly waters. They each hissed and shuddered, the temperature unforgiving on certain sensitive areas.

Placing Kagome on his lap, Sesshoumaru supported her back, gliding thin lips over her neck. Her tired limbs slung around him in an attempt to return his embrace, before he pulled back, lifting her wrist to inspect it.

"Were the binds too tight? You should have told me."

"I didn't feel it at the time," she murmured. Or rather, she had, but the drag of the rope had only served to heighten her arousal.

Humming, a wet tongue drew out, grazing over the faint red lines left behind from the binds. Sesshoumaru licked at nuzzled at her flesh, a rumbling noise escaping his throat. He looked rumpled and decadent, steam from the springs curling around his visage. Despite how effortlessly violent he could be with enemies, Sesshoumaru's palms as they moved and caressed her body dragged with a gentleness that one would not expect.

"Do you wish for water or sustenance?"

Her lips quirked. "Sure, I'll take something to drink, please. Maybe a pain killer too."

Dehydration was a very real thing, what with the amount of sweat they'd worked up. A cup was gently urged to her lips and Kagome curled shaking fingers around it, taking a long drink and coming down from their session slowly.

She then smoothed a soothing hand through silky silver hair, stroking his ear. "Are you alright?" she inquired gently.

Sub drops were expected but Doms could also experience them. A stereotype was that they didn't need aftercare. If she could just get her damn jelly limbs under control she'd have pampered him a little too. Sesshoumaru hummed, lowering her arm and wrapping her tighter in a warm embrace instead, their skin plastering together from the heat.

"I really do think we should come up with a fun safe word," Kagome sighed, lulling in exhaustion against him. Throbbing limbs relaxed, body unwinding beneath his soft touch. "Just a plain ole 'stop' or 'no' doesn't feel too special, does it?"

"This one does not see much point. You hardly ever tell me 'no' and if you do it is only to adjust our positions," he snorted, grabbing a cloth and starting to wash her body. "And for another; I do not find the prospect of hearing you begging me to stop arousing. Therefore we do not need a 'special' safeword. If you wish to stop, it is simple enough to say."

"Fiiine," Kagome huffed, running a hand over his bicep. Blunt teeth marks marked his flesh. She smiled a little.

Dragging the cloth over her back, Sesshoumaru absentmindedly kissed what welts and marks were available to his lips. Lifting her to sit on the side of the pool, he grabbed a lotion from her era and started to lather it over them for good measure. Kagome draped her legs on either side of his waist, heels grazing magenta stripes hugging his hips. Sesshoumaru shot her a warning look. Kagome flashed a weary smirk.

"You have surely had enough. Do not tempt me, miko."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she winked, closing blue eyes and resting a cheek against his shoulder, sighing with satisfaction. After being mated for five months, Kagome had decided to suggest a few things in the bedroom. They'd introduced cuffs at first, then blindfolds, and things had spiralled from there. Luckily Sesshoumaru already had a taste for dominance and took to things like a duck to water. He was now quite the expert at using toys and vibrators that she'd awkwardly lugged through the well. Trying to conceal sex toys within the depths of her backpack proved to be a terrifying gamble. Inuyasha and Shippo had started bugging her for ramen and sweets, assuming her pack must be filled with presents for her friends.

 _'They're gifts from me, for me!'_ she'd hissed until Sesshoumaru had mercifully stepped in and helped conceal her secret.

Now the couple had progressed and were comfortable enough to pull off different ties. The hog-tie was an unspoken favourite. Her poor, overstimulated sex twitched, core tightening with just the memory of it.

Calloused palms dragged over sun-kissed skin. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed, grazing his cheek against hers in demonic affection. If someone glimpsed their sex lives, they'd shallowly assume the black-hearted, cold and cruel youkai had been the bad influence on the pure and pretty miko. That he was the one who spanked, marked and fucked her for his own enjoyment and nothing more.

Kagome lifted her head, kissing the underside of his jaw and teasing her mouth there. "I can give you a few ideas," she purred, showing the truth of their relationship. Pure and pretty miko's could have kinks too, and every time Inuyasha eyed her with pity and glared at Sesshoumaru like he'd _'tarnished'_ her, it only became more apparent that her curiosities and zest for exploration in the bedroom would've been stifled in other, more clumsy hands. It didn't matter how much she tried to explain or defend Sesshoumaru, some just willfully misunderstood.

Her mate, however, kindly dipped two blunt nails down. His other claws remained long and sharp, but the index and middle fingers had been tailored to meet her needs. Kagome gasped and sighed as they brushed her slick sex.

"You honestly desire more?" he asked in a velvety voice. "Despite the fact that you can barely move?"

Kagome glided greedy hands up his firm abdomen and chest to cradle his face, stroking soft thumbs over striped cheeks to elicit a shiver.

"I can still speak, can't I?" blue eyes danced. "That means you didn't do a good enough job- _ah!_ " she jolted as lithe digits pushed in without warning, scooping the remnants of their lovemaking out of her. They'd need to make room, after all.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru grunted in her ear, starting to rub her all over again. "Be thankful for the day we crossed paths, miko. No human could ever keep up your needs-" his free hand curled around her neck, "-and no other would endeavour to pleasure you as thoroughly as only I can."

"That's fine," Kagome murmured, rutting her hips against wicked fingers and becoming a vocal, breathy instrument in his talented hands. She gripped his shoulder and squeezed when he moved too quickly, and Sesshoumaru eased up, their silent cues only curling her toes with pleasure and making her head tip back to accept his hungry mouth on her neck.

"Because I don't want anyone else."

_End_


End file.
